Sem Você
by Scath Rocco Meoi
Summary: Por mais que ela tente ela não consegue esquecer aquele sonho. ShizuruXNatsuki YURI One-shot


**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Não é o meu primeiro yuri, mas é o primeiro em português então... Dá um desconto. Muitos sentimentos pessoais envolvidos o que eu acho pouco profissional, mas não pôde ser evitado. XP

**_*Atenção: YURI!!!*_**

Boa leitura e, por favor, deixem seus comentários! :D

**_Sem Você_**

Não importa o quanto eu tente te esquecer, o quanto eu tente me afastar ou o quanto eu tente deixar de te amar... Algo sempre me lembra ou aproxima de você, pode ser um trabalho que façamos juntas, uma caminhada juntas até a saída da escola, uma conversa sobre o tempo, um livro que você goste, um sorriso, sua pizza favorita, sua música favorita, seu perfume...

Será que eu sequer reparava nesse tipo de coisa antes de te conhecer? Provavelmente não, provavelmente eu era apenas mais uma daquelas garotas solitárias e sem grandes objetivos, mas disso tudo você já sabe.

Chegamos então à razão pela qual escrevo...

Algo aconteceu, de novo, e me lembrou de você, porém desta vez não foi algo qualquer.

Ainda sinto sua boca úmida contra a minha, seu beijo tinha gosto de morango, sua língua macia respondendo obedientemente à minha, com tanta paixão que me pareceu nossos sentimentos serem mútuos.

Seu cabelo negro espalhado pelo travesseiro, como ele escorreu suavemente por entre meus dedos... Impossível acreditar que não fossem fios da seda mais pura, o cheiro do seu cabelo como um campo de rosas numa manhã de primavera, doce e refrescante.

Os olhos mais lindos do mundo, fixados nos meus, embaçados pelo calor da paixão e escurecidos pelo desejo, não faz idéia de como amo seus olhos, o brilho alegre que sempre carregam, as janelas para a maior e mais bela das almas, repleta de sentimentos honrados, de tantos mistérios e tantas belezas.

Lábios macios, inchados pelos beijos por nós partilhados, fiz questão de traçá-los com meus dedos e lábios e língua num esforço sobre-humano para guardá-los perfeitos, como são, em minha memória.

Braços fortes, mas delicados mantendo-me em meu lugar, as unhas marcando minha pele com os símbolos indecifráveis da paixão, os dedos delicados e suaves movendo-se desordenadamente por toda a extensão de minhas costas, um prazer inesquecível.

Por seu pescoço dirigi meus dedos e meus lábios, o cheiro de seu perfume um verdadeiro choque para meus sentidos, mordisquei e lambi, o gosto da sua pele não era doce nem salgado, não era bom nem ruim, era simplesmente perfeito.

Sinto até agora a suave pele de seus seios sobre sob meus dedos, tão firmes em minhas mãos, os mamilos delicados eriçavam mais e mais a cada toque meu e não pude deixar de sorrir, o que me daria mais prazer do que lhe dar prazer?

A textura de seus mamilos em minha boca era mais como chocolate, parecia derreter e, por um momento tive medo de que realmente o fizessem, se isso acontecesse eu jamais me perdoaria... Eles são parte essencial de sua doce perfeição.

Que cheiro afrodisíaco você tem e ele torna-se muito mais persistente quando nos aproximamos de nosso objetivo, aquele cantinho aconchegante que diferencia as mulheres dos homens e sem o qual eu não viveria, já estava úmido quando meus dedos finalmente o encontraram e o exploraram, mas o odor era tão viciante que precisei sentir o gosto daquele elixir.

Ainda tenho seu gosto em minha boca, o elixir da vida, jamais terei dele o suficiente, nem do calor dentro de seu corpo, o qual invadi sem a sua permissão para receber como protesto o mais musical dos gemidos, música para meus ouvidos que por tanto tempo ansiaram por tal som.

Sua vagina úmida e quente pressionada contra a minha, sua respiração estava acelerada e eu ofegante, não sei como conseguimos nos posicionar tão bem, formávamos um único corpo, e os gemidos perdidos quebravam o silêncio da noite.

Nunca em minha vida a amei tanto quanto naquele momento e quando os raios do sol tocaram meu rosto me vi sozinha em minha cama fria, sem você.

Será que jamais passará de um sonho?

A região molhada de minhas calças me dizia que, pelo menos no mundo dos sonhos, você podia ser minha.

Jamais se esqueça que aqui neste peito mora um coração que te ama como jamais amará ninguém e agradece sinceramente por você tê-lo salvado.

Mesmo que o tempo passe e que nunca mais nos vejamos, não esquecerei de você e nem do amor que sinto, pois ele viverá para sempre, marcado com ferro em brasa na minha alma.

Enquanto os sonhos não tornam-se realidade e o tempo não diminui as chamas do amor, eu continuo aqui, ansiando, esperando... Sem você.


End file.
